carantfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miss Wawanakwa World Tour
Miss Wawanakwa World Tour (también conocido como "Miss Wawanakwa Ciclo 3" o "Miss Wawanakwa World Tour: Around the World") es la secuela de Miss Wawanakwa Ciclo 2 y Miss Wawanakwa: The Spin-Off; y la tercera serie de la serie de Miss Wawanakwa. Es conocida también como "la diferente" entre Miss Wawanakwa, ya que rompe todos los esquemas y saca de contexto el trama de "la chica con sueño de modelo" (más información, leer "Trama"). Trama La trama es lo que más se ha visto cambiado en esta temporada, ya que la denominación de "Ciclo" se perdió en el transcurso del Ciclo 2 y World Tour. El trama pasó de "las chicas que concursan por un sueño de ser modelo", a simplemente enfocarse en las aventuras y desventuras que pasan los personajes mientras viajan por el mundo, en vez el "sueño" perdió su definición totalmente para las chicas, ya que se ven menos serias cuando este "sueño" se rompe al ser eliminadas. La misma eliminación se perdió entre los tramas, y en vez hasta la mismas chicas se lo toman a risa. La "privacidad" y el hecho de mantener a las chicas encerradas se va del show, porque según explica Laura en una entrevista exclusiva en representación de CaRaNt, "no podemos dejarlas encerradas, dios que son animales?! No entiendo esos shows, por eso nunca los ví, y probablemente no los vea". Las chicas ganan más libertad en esta temporada, y más las actitudes diferentes de Laura, Maribel & Brittany (nueva jurado), pareciera que tuvieran libertad total en esta temporada, como también dice Laura: "son adolescentes, necesitan tiempo para vivir, o esperar a ser ancianas para lamentarse". Más personajes se incluyen al show, personajes de relleno para los tramas de la historia de MWWT, no solo chicas como Andrea, Yreland, Rosa & Nicole que permanecen más parte del show, también María ("Rosa" en MW2), Brenda ("María" en MW2), Marina & Yazmín permaneceran en parte del tiempo en el show, aunque se espera que si a María se le niega su "solicitud" y audición a la Agencia Tdintm, su estancia en el show podría extenderse. A parte de las chicas, el show deja de ser machista y enforcarce solo en ellas, añadiendose a la aventura personajes masculinos: Ulrick, Spark, Joe (los 3, al igual que Rosa, enviados por la paralización de "The Elementals"), Gonzalo, Leo, Marco, Omar, Sergio y su banda de "Distortion" (conformada por él, José "Chanchi", Julio y Enmanuel). Se sabe que algunos personajes más estarán incluidos, de mujeres se espera que se añadan dos chicas más (Karla & Danyxa, para casi el final de la temporada), y de chicos, por el momento no se entienden mucho. Los tramas en la serie cambian completamente a la de los 2 Ciclos anteriores. Personajes Jurado ????|Laura ????|Maribel ????|Tamara (nueva) Concursantes Archivo:Cassie1.png|Cassie Archivo:Stephanie1.png|Stephanie Archivo:Isabella1.png|Isabella Archivo:Carmen1.png|Carmen Archivo:Melanny1.png|Melanny Archivo:Farrah1.png|Farrah Archivo:Karmelle1.png|Karmelle Archivo:Kimmy1.png|Kimmy Archivo:Phoenix1.png|Phoenix Archivo:Sa5m1.png|Sa5m Archivo:AlexWT1.png|Alex (Ciclo 3) Archivo:Avril1.png|Avril Archivo:Alexandra1.png|Alexandra Archivo:Gretchen1.png|Gretchen Archivo:Sandra.png|Sandra (Ciclo 2) Otros *María *Rosa *Brenda *Nicole *Andrea *Yreland *Gonzalo *Leo *Marco *Omar *Ulrick *Spark *Joe ?????|Ulrick ?????|Spark ?????|Joe ?????|Rosa (ayudante de Maribel) ?????|CaRaNt Episodios Otros episodios tal vez oficiales que les siguen a los de arriba pero como todavía falta mucho no los pongo con su imagen (lista incompleta): *''Miss Wawanakwa World Tour Goes to Hollywood! ("Miss Wawanakwa World Tour Va a Hollywood!)'' *''2011: A Reality Show's Oddisey ("2011: Un Reality Show Espacial")'' *''What It Feels a Lady for a Gaga ("Lo que Siente una Lady por Gaga")'' *''I, Model-Bot ("Yo, Modelo-Bot")'' *''Once Upon a Time in Wawanakwa ("Hacia una Vez en Wawanakwa")'' *''The Sweed Life on Deck ("La Vida Sueca a Bordo")'' *''There's a Memorie in the Back ("Hacia Al Fondo Hay una Memoria")'' *''Wawanakwa Idol! ("Idolo Wawanakwa")'' *''A Hunka Hunka Burning Finale! ("Una Hunka Hunka Ardiente Final!")'' *The Miss Wawanakwa World Tour Movie: Lost in the Translation Escenas Musicales Artículo Principal: Lista de Canciones de Miss Wawanakwa World Tour Lista de Canciones en Miss Wawanakwa World Tour Todos los episodios de Miss Wawankawa World Tour (excluyendo las partes 1 y 3 de "The First Step of Model in Paris") tienen escenas musicales, sean con canciones reales o canciones de Total Drama World Tour (tercera temporada de "Total Drama"; serie que inspiro "Miss Wawanakwa Ciclo 1"). Para ver la lista completa de canciones ver en el link de arriba. lugares Articulo principal:lista de lugares en miss wawanakwaorld tour Imagenes Promocionales También ire subiendo algunas imagenes xP Archivo:Ciclo3IP1.png Archivo:Ciclo3IP2.png Archivo:Ciclo3IP3.png Archivo:Ciclo3IP4.png Wallpapers Algunos wallpapers, los ire subiendo cuando pueda x) ... hasta ahora van estos xO: Archivo:FarrahWallpaper.png Archivo:StephanieWallpaper.png Archivo:KimmyWallpaper.png